


phoenix

by thebatman06



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatman06/pseuds/thebatman06
Summary: rewrite of quiet minds





	

bae looked up and seen his father and emma looking at him,he was in pain and he knew what needed to be done.  
"papa please,i need this it's the only way." baelfire said desperately. "bae,you said in new-" rumple stammered.  
"this is different." bae said." he's dying, i can feel it." emma looked between the two men confused at the situation.  
rumple held his dagger over his son and watched as one became two. bae opened his eyes and took a deep breath.  
his father and some woman he didn't know helped him up. "bae,are you alright?" his papa asked.  
bae looked forward and saw neal holding his side and taking his last huff of breath.  
the man he was gone,the body disappeared before their eyes. "wait,where did neal go?" emma asked.  
"he died,neal cassidy is dead." baelfire said still trying to process. bae turned toward his father and gave him one great big hug.  
"it's so good to have you back,my son." rumple said holding on to his child. "it's good to be back,papa."bae said.  
bae let go of rumple and stared out. "go to him." rumple said. "how did you know?" bae asked.   
"neverland,when miss swan and i tracked you down in new york." rumple said. "the way you said his name."  
bae kissed rumple on the cheek. "i'm so glad were back together,papa." bae said before running into town.  
bae ran through the forest and back into town. he ran through the streets until he got to his papa's shop.  
and there his pirate was. "KILLIAN!" bae yelled out. the pirate turned around and seen bae.  
there his boy was, although alot older. he was wearing the same outfit he wore the night felix and his ilk came for his beloved.  
the younger man ran and practically knocked the pirate down. his arms around him. "hello pirate." bae said.  
"hello boy." killian practically whispered. killian put his hand on one of bae's hips to steady himself.  
"when we talked at the hospital you made it seem as if you were saying goodbye." the older man said.  
"well,here i am." bae said."clearly in your arms." "where you will stay from now on." killian said. "you aren't allowed to leave my side,understood?"  
"aye captain." bae said before closing the distance between them. killian didn't think he'd get to taste these lips again.   
he allowed himself a hug,because that was safer. even then he fought to let bae go. but that was a few moments ago.  
in the present,he's kissing his true love,the one he let slip from his fingers all those years ago. never again.  
"do you still prefer to be called neal?" killian asked. "no,my name is baelfire." he answered."that's my name,it's always been my name."  
"you know you are forgiven,right?" bae asked. killian looked down into bae's eyes. "i'm forgiven?" he asked.  
"yes,things were different back then." bae said."i was abandoned and then i learned my father had been looking for me all this time."  
bae wiped away killian's tears. "i'm back with you." bae said happily." i got my papa."   
killian nodded. "what's captain hook's happy ending?" bae asked. "he's right here in my arms." killian said.  
the door to the shop opened. "bae." belle said. "hello." he said hugging here.   
"where's rumple?" she asked. "i'm right here." he said emma trailing behind him.   
belle went to rumple and just held on to him. "what should we do about zelena?" emma asked.  
"i don't know or care." bae said. "i just want to be with,killian."   
"aye,i want bae." killian said."we will deal with the witch some other time."  
the couple walked off hands held. they made their way back to bae's apartment.  
once inside,killian took off his jacket and toss it on to the recliner. he unbuttoned his vest and slipped it off.  
kicked off his boots and pants,then made his way into the bathroom where a naked bae was already waiting.  
killian took off his hook and sat it on the sink, he got in first and then bae got in.  
back to chest. "this feels amazing." killian said. "a hot bath usually does." bae said.  
"i was so scared,i didn't know if i would see you again." killian said.  
"the first thing i thought about when i woke."bae said."was you."  
"this smells nice,but it's sparkly." killian said. "i bought it at the pharmacy." bae recalled.  
"is this sparkly stuff going to be on me?" killian asked. "it's going to be on both of us,were in the tub." bae reminded him.  
"next time don't buy the sparkly one." the pirate said. "aye captain." bae said doing a fake salute.  
"admit it,you like the smell." bae said. "no i don't." killian drawled.   
bae pulled the stopper out of the tub and got out. the pirate followed his beloved back into the room.  
bae went in his dresser pull out a pair of underwear for him and boxer briefs for killian.  
bae put his underwear and then put on a shirt. killian put his boxer briefs and then put on the granny's diner shirt bae gave him.  
he put his hook on the night stand and got in the bed. bae put on a shirt that said navy on it. "i think papa gave this to you." bae said.  
"you look good in it,lad." killian said. the couple got into bed. killian the big spoon and bae the little spoon.  
bae turned off the lap. in the darkness half way asleep. "ok,i'll admit it does smell nice." killian lamented.


End file.
